A Sad Love Story
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Sasuke gave a challenge to his long time girlfriend Naruto to live a day without him no communications at all and said if she passed it. He will love her forever. ONE SHOT!


**A Sad Love Story**

Ethereal Heiress

* * *

**Summary:** Sasuke gave a challenge to his long time girlfriend Naruto to live a day without him no communications at all and said if she passed it. He will love her forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** this is my first **ONE SHOT** so please Review! ;)

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Naruto is bored she just sighed as she stared at her cute customize orange cell phone on her hands. Thinking weather not to or to call her Sasuke it was just his challenge is somewhat giving her a very uncomfortable feelings. She was really not used to this, I mean she's not use of not hearing Sasuke's voice or talking to him all day long. **"Why does he propose a challenge like that?"**

*******

* * *

**Flash back**

It was their graduation day; it was their last day on school. They are last day to see and to be together with their friends, classmates, their sensei's, and school mates. They felt happy but sad because they were going to leave all things behind. It was big mix emotions.

After giving out of the diplomas, Sasuke dragged her out of the gymnasium so they could talk to each other privately knowing that this is their last day together and they would be apart for sometime because they were going to be busy studying for the entrance exam for college. I look at his face I chuckled before starting the conversation. "Sasuke**-kun, now that we were alone and the whole student body and family are inside why you don't start saying what you want to say."** Naruto said casting her beautiful smile. Sasuke and I are childhood sweethearts back then our parents are very close friend. Since they are a little kids there's this _something _between them and that something grows a little much stronger when they turned eleven and started high school.

Sasuke blushed before looking directly at Naruto's eyes he cleared his throat before deciding to talk, "**Um, ah I know that after this we were going to— you know busy but even though we were busy and don't see each other for days I want you to know that my feelings won't change. It would always be the same."** After hearing Sasuke's statement it was like Naruto is in heaven, her stomach started churning and somewhat like there's a butterflies flying and playing inside her. This feeling was like the first time Sasuke admitted his feelings for her and asked her to be his girl friend way back when they were twelve years-old.

"**I know that Sasuke-kun I know you won't forget about me because you're head over heels."** Naruto chuckled as she teases her boy friend. Sasuke hissed, **"Yeah right. So now let's just be serious." **

"**Okay. Okay now I'm serious so what now Mister Sasuke Uchiha what do you want to talk about?"** Naruto said folding her arm across her chest.

"**Listen Naruto"**

…

"**My ears are yours Sasuke."**

"**Listen I propose a challenge for you."** Sasuke said making Naruto raised her eyebrows curious why Sasuke proposing a challenge in this kind of day.

"**Challenge, What for?"** Naruto asked curiously and suspiciously she does want to know why is proposing a bet so suddenly.

"**If you live a day without any communications from me, without phone calls or visiting me or whatsoever…I will love you forever." **Sasuke said making her eyes widen. _Is Sasuke in drugs or something? This was ridiculous why does he proposing this kind of challenge to me?_

"**Why? Are you breaking up with me?" **I asked as I look down there is sadness in my sapphire eyes

Sasuke shook his hand franticly, **"No, I just think of it like a very challenging bet if you don't accept this challenge it means your chickening out."** Sasuke said arrogantly despite the fact he look he does not having a goodnight sleep.

After minutes of thinking, Naruto slowly shook her head in agreement. **"OKAY, then I accept but don't forget you're promise TEME!."**

"**I promise I won't Dobe."**

**End Flash back**

* * *

*******

Naruto sighed deeply it has been one day since she did not hear or see Sasuke so she decided to visit him at his house. She stood up and picked up her orange towel, she will take a shower before meeting Sasuke. After doing her routine Naruto excitedly went out of the house, she hummed a tune while she is walking on her way to Sasuke's house whose house is just on the corner lot. Suddenly Naruto stopped on her tracks when she saw numerous people outside the Uchiha Residence they are all in black. She suddenly fined herself frozen in her spot her heart started to beat fast. She started to worry when she heard all the unfamiliar people look at her in pity. It was as if she stood there doing nothing her world started to move slow motion.

"_What is happening in here…what is happening…"_

Naruto is snapped back to reality when someone tapped her shoulder, it was Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. **"Itachi-kun, where is Sasuke?" **Naruto asked while looking at Itachi's sorrowful face.

* * *

*******

"**Sasuke wanted you to have this."** Itachi said giving her the small piece of paper inserting it inside her palm. **"What is this Itachi-kun what is happening?"** Itachi look away not answering her question Naruto's heart began to pound furiously against her chest she is starting to panic. **"What is happening Itachi just fucking tell me what is happening!"** Naruto shouted as she push Itachi's collar upwards. Itachi just chose to stay silent.

"**What's wrong with you?!"** Naruto shouted as she harshly let go of Itachi's collar then immediately she run inside pushing the crowd out of her way. When she reach the living room there she saw a black elegant coffin, flowers and candles are everywhere. Then she saw Mikoto and Fugaku in front of the coffin. The older Uchiha is trying to console and comfort his wife,

"**What is happening here?" **

Mikoto detached herself from her husband before approaching Naruto, "What is happening here Auntie?" Naruto asked but still not being answered she just found herself being ushered towards the coffin. Naruto gasped as her tears automatically stream down her face; there she is standing looking at Sasuke _sleeping_ peacefully inside the coffin. Naruto slowly turned to look at Sasuke's parents, **"What happened what's going on here, is these practical jokes or what?"**

"**Naruto, Sasuke is…Sasuke is dead…He won't be coming back to us anymore." **Mikoto choked out as tears stream down her pale skin.

"**What? This is absurd NO this cannot be true, this is NOT TRUE!"** Naruto shouted while her tears flowing from her beautiful sapphire eyes. **"We were just talking the other day and he is…"**

"**Sasuke died the night after the graduation Naru-chan, he was suffering from Cancer for a long time. He doesn't want you to know until now I am really sorry."** Mikoto said

"**No. no your lying YOUR LYING!!!"** Naruto said hysterically

"**He CANNOT BE DEAD NO, HE JUST…HE JUST PROMISE ME SOMETHING HE PROMISE ME!!!!" **Naruto kneeled down the floor sobbing in tears she can feel her heart shattering into million pieces stabbing her heart painfully. Then she slowly opens her palms opening the paper that Itachi gave her a while ago. She picked it up then opened the note shakily there she saw Sasuke's neat handwriting after reading the note she started to cry again. She cried really hard, she just lost her one true love _forever._

*******

**"You did it baby, can you do it every day? I love you"**

**Sasuke.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

Waa. Is this good for a ONE SHOT GUYS? Don't kill me guys! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
